<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F1 One Shots by Rock_F1_Soccer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225835">F1 One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer'>Rock_F1_Soccer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Teenagers, kimi is a little shit, scrapped knee, they're brothers wat did you expect?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_F1_Soccer/pseuds/Rock_F1_Soccer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll add more from time to time but feel free to make a wish here in the comments or on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen &amp; Rami Räikkönen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F1 One Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rami: I'm bleeding everywhere!<br/>
Kimi: You scraped your knee on a boulder. You're fine.</p><p>"Fuck!", his big brother shouted from across the field, "I fucking tripped!" There mother would kill Rami if he continued swearing like that. "It can't be that bad.", Kimi replied, also shouting. "Want to come over and take a look? That fucking hurts." That was blackmailing material at it's finest, Kimi could definitely use this later. For now he just walked back to his big brother. "That's not that bad." he said.</p><p>"I'm bleeding everywhere." Okay, now his brother was being a sissy.</p><p>"You scraped your knee on a boulder. You'll be fine." The hurt look Rami gave him was to funny. "Also, big brother, before you swear the next time you did it plenty last five minutes, I will tell it äiti.", that look was even better, "if you don't want that then..." He was interrupted. "Yeah, I know what you want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr @rockf1soccer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>